World 1-1
World 1-1 is the first level playable in the game. It is grass themed. Description At the start of the level there is a ?-Block followed by a and two ?-Blocks. These are closley followed by two Coins and another ?-Block containing a Mushroom which is neighbored by two Brick Blocks, which can be reached by jumping on the platforms below them. After this, there is a Goomba and a ledge with some Coins. Then there is a Rectangular Block containing 3 coins. Then there are some Note Blocks, 4 Coins, 2 ?-Blocks and a Brick Block. Above the Brick Block, there is the first Star Coin. Soon after there are more Note Blocks, above which there is a Rectangular Blocks and 2 Brick Blocks. The Rectangular Block will give you 2 Coins and either a Mushroom or a Fire Flower. Then, there are 5 Coins and a Goomba Tower of 3 followed by 2 ?-Blocks and a Green Koopa Troopa. Above the 2 ?-Blocks (Which both contain Coins), there is an invisible block that contains a Beanstalk which leads to an area with 7 Coins and a block with a 1-Up Mushroom. There are 4 Coins which lead you to a 10-Coin Block above some platforms which cover a Ditch. There is then a single Goomba. After the Goomba, there are some Note Blocks with 5 Coins above. There is then the Checkpoint Flag. After this, there is 2 Rectangular Blocks, 4 Coins, some platforms and a Goomba Tower of 3. There are then some more Note Blocks, above which, is the second Star Coin surrounded by Brick Blocks and 3 Blocks which contain 1-Up Mushrooms. Then, there is a 10-Coin Block that must be ground pounded on to get to it, will lead to an underground section. Then there are 3 Brick Blocks, a Rectangular Block, a ?-Block, 2 Red Koopa Troopas and 2 10-Coin Blocks. In the underground section, the is a large hill with 4 Goombas and a Coin Roulette Block. There is a Rocket Pipe to the far left, which goes to the clouds. There is a P-Switch, which summons Blue Coins with the 3rd Star Coin. There are 14 Note Blocks with coins above. Towards the end of the level, there are two Goomba Towers, the first one with 3 Goombas, the second with 8. Then the Goal is next to it. Star Coins # Above the first set of Note Blocks. It can be obtained by using the Brick Blocks to jump on. # Over the first set of Note Blocks after the checkpoint, surrounded in Brick Blocks. Mario can break the blocks and obtain the Star Coin. A 'fountain' of coins will come out of the abyss below upon obtaining it. # Enter the Rocket Pipe and the player will be shot up to a sky area. Hit the P Switch and follow the Blue Coins and jump to get the Star Coin. Enemies # Goomba # Goomba Tower # Koopa Troopa Videos Category:Levels